Don't Give Up On Us
by sunsetunderground
Summary: Klaroline, AH. Longer summary inside. Klaus and Caroline were the envy of Mystic Falls High, besotted childhood sweethearts. But when Klaus is 17 he goes missing and is presumed dead. How will Caroline cope meeting him 6 years later? Will he be the same? What has changed him into the cold, inhuman killer with no memory of her whatsoever? Can their love be rekindled? Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Klaus and Caroline were childhood sweethearts; the most envied couple of Mystic Falls High. But at 17 years old, Klaus was kidnapped by Mikael and was presumed dead after years of searching. Having eventually moved on with her life, what will happen when Caroline and Klaus meet again? Why doesn't he have any memory of her whatsoever? Will love conquer all, even if Klaus has changed and become a cold-hearted killer? AH Klaroline **

**So I had this idea which just came to me (not in a dream or anything like that, as I was reading some other Klaroline fics – not that I've taken anybody's idea! (at least I hope I haven't) wow just realised double brackets (now triple)) and I had to write the first chapter to get it out…! I have this other mortal instruments story going on (which if you have read the books then check it out!) so I'm not sure how easy it'll be to update both regularly (I am new to this wonderful site in terms of actual story writing so yeah). Hopefully you enjoy it, and I will stop waffling on so you can actually get on to reading it!**

**Disclaimer: DOES ANYONE KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO PUT THIS AND IF SO HOW OFTEN?! Yeah so obviously don't own any of the characters, all from TVD…hence on fanfiction…under the heading 'Vampire Diaries'…I seriously doubt anyone who actually writes the material of which the fanfiction is based on posts stories about their characters on here when they could be making money with it, but who knows…SORRY STORY STARTS NOW**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Caroline and Klaus are 16_

"Come here!" Klaus shouted angrily as he chased Caroline through the hallways of Mystic Falls High School. Caroline kept running, her long blonde hair loosely flowing behind her as she weaved amongst the students, giggling. "Give it back!" Running out of breath she sharply turned right and into the janitor's closet, shutting the door behind her and turning the light on. _Now let's see what all of the fuss is about_ was the thought running through her mind as she eagerly scrambled to open the cover of the dusty old sketchbook Nik always had on him. The first page consisted of a beautiful landscape in watercolour, which Caroline had to admit blew her mind, the detail exquisitely captured on paper to produce a vivid picture. She had known that he did art, but had never even dreamed he had been this good. _This makes me like him SO much more _Caroline couldn't help giggling to herself as she hurriedly flicked the pages. The next one was of Rebecca sitting with Henrick on her lap, both of them eagerly smiling as if sharing a secret. Caroline smiled in return, amazed at the realistic sketch. However she was not prepared for the next drawing, or the next one following it. They were stunning sketches of a beautiful blonde haired girl, with large eyes looking very much in love with the person who drew the picture. _They're of me_, Caroline realised with a jolt, flickers of understanding beginning to sink in. The reason he had never let her see the sketchbook before, and had been so angry when she'd slipped it out of his bag and ran off with it. Caroline groaned as she recollected her light teasing a few days ago. "Bet they're really embarrassing, or you would let me see them. Why what are you hiding? Your secret obsession with me?" Her only thought had been how obvious she was being towards him, and that the reason he had blushed was because he now definitely knew she liked him. Hope began to swell within Caroline; _maybe he really does like me too._ These thoughts quickly evaporated from her mind when the door was flung open to reveal a fuming Klaus, who promptly ripped the leather-bound sketchbook from her hands and stormed away without a word.

* * *

_Seven years later_

Caroline sat in her kitchen and smiled at the memory, despite the insistent ache in her gut that accompanied it. _The moment it all began_, she sighed sadly, burying her head in her hands as a tear rolled down her face. Seven years on and she still missed him with the same intensity as from the day she found out he was gone. Everyone else had managed to move on with their lives, all except Caroline and the Mikaelson family who still mourned his loss. Elena had Damon, Rebecca had Matt, Stefan had Katherine, Bonnie had Jeremy and Caroline had Klaus. That was how it was supposed to be. They had all imagined their shared futures together in Mystic Falls, still best friends, with their children growing up together. That future was fast becoming a reality, what with Elena's newly announced pregnancy and Matt and Rebecca's marriage, but Caroline was no longer part of it. Still living with her Mother, Caroline had an unsatisfying relationship with Tyler Lockwood who she suspected was cheating on her, but couldn't face ending it because of the dreaded idea of being alone. It was when she was alone where thoughts of Nik clouded her every moment like an unwanted illness, a constant reminder of what she had lost.

Looking at her watch and seeing it was time to leave for work, she snapped out of her reverie and grabbed her car keys, heading out of the door. As she drove to the grill she tried to expel thoughts of Nik from her mind, at least for the immediate future. Arriving at the grill she took her place behind the bar and smiled at Matt who had just walked out of the kitchen

"Hey Care, you're looking pretty rough…are you alright?" his concerned voice said, a frown forming on his face. Caroline tried to shape some sort of reassuring smile to placate him, but settling with a grimace, replied

"Fine, just feeling a bit under the weather you know?"

"Caroline I can see straight through you, you were thinking about him again weren't you? Look I know it's still tough but-" He abruptly cut off when he saw Tyler enter, knowing that he wouldn't be happy if he knew how hung up she was over him still. _He's a jerk for not noticing how sad she gets_ Matt shook his head angrily, noting the relieved look Caroline gave him.

"Hey babe" Tyler said as he sauntered over to the bar, leaning over and giving her a long kiss of greeting. Caroline stood motionless as she waited for it to end, out of the corner of her eye seeing Matt wander back into the kitchen. They made idle conversation until too many people came, meaning she had to actually work and take orders. Trying to sound upset enough about this Caroline attempted to smile apologetically as she went towards the other people.

As the hours passed Caroline found herself in a daze, working in a zombie-mode that enabled her to appear polite and friendly on the outside whilst switching off completely inside. The only thing that made her snap out of her daze was a hug from the owner, as well as one of her best friends.

"Heard you were feeling sad" came Rebecca's voice from behind her ear, "It's today isn't it? The anniversary of the day he went missing."

Caroline could only nod her confirmation as she tried to keep it together. Rebecca released her, only to turn her round to look into her eyes so she could gauge what state she was in.

"Take tonight off." Rebecca said firmly, with a face that meant business.

Caroline smiled gratefully before hugging her again, mentioning how she'd talk to her tomorrow. They had grown even closer in the years following Nik's disappearance, using each other for support when things got rough (which was often). It was because of this relationship that Caroline didn't need to say anything as she grabbed her things from under the bar and left, knowing that Rebecca understood that she couldn't deal with work tonight.

In her effort to get out she barely noticed the figure she whacked into before it was too late, falling over due to the vigour in which she had been putting into her walking.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't see you there." came the voice from the man standing above her which made her heart stop. Caroline forced her eyes closed as she attempted to calm down, this had happened before; she had imagined his presence on some random person, especially when she was this worked up. Despite this, the British accent was unfathomably similar to Klaus's, so much so that her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the hand reached out to her. She knew that hand. Her eyes travelled up past the perfectly fitted jeans to meet the face of the person that she had completely embarrassed herself in front of, about to apologise when all words escaped her as she reached his head until only one was elicited from her. Looking at the face which was so familiar yet so different simultaneously, with stubble now grazing his cheeks and an amused yet cold glance fixed on hers Caroline uttered that word in disbelief.

"_Klaus?"_

* * *

**Yay, so here is the first chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry for shortness… Please review with thoughts, to carry on yay or nay? The way it'll work if I do carry on with it is with multiple flashbacks from various times so Klaus's story since he's been away is revealed as well as the history of their relationship in high school. Thank you in advance if anyone DOES decide to review, I will be immensely grateful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have been really busy, but thank you so much for the reviews so far! Really appreciate them, am really excited for what I have planned for this but any ideas/ suggestions feel free to tell me as I am happy to incorporate them! Please read and review **

Chapter 2

_Caroline and Klaus are 17_

"I love you." Caroline said sincerely, tracing her finger over Klaus's bare chest as they lay in his bed.

"As I love you, sweetheart" was his immediate reply, leaning over her as he planted a slow, tender kiss on her lips.

"Say you'll never leave me…" Caroline whispered, enchanted by his eyes which were staring intently at her full of love and longing. At the back of her head she knew she was being clingy and insecrure, her neurotic aspect of her personality shining through. Klaus just smirked, lifting a finger up to her chin to lightly tilt it.

"I'll never leave you, love. And just so you know, if you ever try to leave me I'll find you and bring you back." He chuckled, as Caroline's lips turned up into a slow smirk, pleased at his possessiveness.

* * *

_Present day_

"Sorry darling, I'm sure you were amazing but I just don't remember…care to remind me?" Klaus smirked, appraising her with his eyes as they roamed up and down her body.

Caroline took a few steps back, stumbling slightly as her mouth hang open, shocked at the cold tone of his words and utter lack of recognition. It came as no surprise to her when she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she whispered,

"You don't…remember me?" her voice betrayed the hurt and sadness she felt inside, a stark contrast to his uncaring tone.

"As I said," Klaus replied, his hand trailing lightly up her arm, leaving goosebumps on Caroline's body, "I would be more than happy for you to remind me."

Anger clouded all of Caroline's thoughts as her eyes turned hard.

"Is this some kind of JOKE?" she yelled, the tears rolling down her cheeks freely now. "You made me think…that…that you were GONE and now you just show up pretending to have no idea who I am? What about you're family, you're friends! Have you got ANY idea what this has done to them? You're a jerk, and I can't believe I still loved you after all these years." Her anger filled to the brim her hand involuntarily slapped him hard across the cheek, a gasp escaping her as she realised what she'd done.

Klaus's eyes lit up with fury, as he closed the distance towards him and grasped her wrists in his hands.

"Now listen here you little bitch," he snarled, his voice laced with venom, "people have died for less than that when they cross my path. I'm sorry you think you have some infatuation with me after sleeping with me once, but love, you couldn't have been that good or I would've remembered you, drunk or otherwise."

Confusion shattered any illusion Caroline had of a heartfelt reunion as she took in the man in front of her. She wasn't scared, he looked too much like to old Klaus for her to be afraid, but she was deeply perplexed as to why he had no idea who she was. Had she gone mad? _No, I know Klaus. _This looked like him on the outside but he had changed. Caroline didn't know what had happened to him but she knew with the upmost certainty that she was damn well going to find out.

Meanwhile Klaus was getting more and more frustrated. _Why isn't she scared of me? _Were the infuriated thoughts coursing through his brain. He squeezed hard on her wrists, attempting to get her to convey to him a sign of distress, he needed her to know she was in danger. Her eyes were fixed on him, unwavering as they glistened with the previous angry tears. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and immediately released her, the impact of this slamming her against the wall behind her. _Mikael _the caller ID stated. He sighed with frustration, he'd only been gone for a few hours.

"What?" he snarled into the phone. Caroline listened intently, trying to gather as much information as she could. "Look I went for a drive, I needed to clear my head. Rough week you know?" she heard a muffled reply from the other end of the phone, by the sounds of it it was angry "Some town called Mystic Falls…Okay! Okay! I'll come home, what's the issue? It seems harmless and dull, with nothing interesting in it.." At this his eyes involuntarily flickered to Caroline, hoping she wouldn't read the emotion in this look he turned away from her. At the end of the conversation he allowed himself to turn back, only to get one last glimpse of her to commit to memory before he forced himself to walk away.

Caroline had calmed slightly from the revelation that her dead boyfriend was very much alive after all these years, knowing that she had already lost the love of her life once, it wasn't going to happen again. Allowing time for him to walk away she carefully watched him out of her peripheral vision, noting when he got into a black Mercedes and drove off. As there was only one road out of Mystic Falls, as soon as he'd turned the corner she sprinted to her car and jumped in, her heart racing as she realised what had just happened. Starting the car she sped off as fast as she could, grateful for her mum being the sheriff as the speed limit she was driving at was in no way legal, at least she had connections if she was caught.

Klaus looked behind him in the mirror, checking his rear, trying to shake the images of the girl out of his head. How had she gotten to him so much? He thought, angrily. Not one girl had he ever allowed to get close to him over the years, learning that in his way of life it was better to remain emotionless and detached. That and the fact that sleeping around never fully satisfied him, leaving him strangely empty afterwards and irrationally guilty. Not for the girls, never for them, but for himself. Whenever Klaus felt these kinds of feelings he tried to switch off, hating the way they made him feel vulnerable. But this girl…he stopped, his fingers clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white. She had elicited these feelings within him just by being in his near proximity, even having the audacity to slap him! He punched at the steering wheel, more frustrated than ever. He had just let her slip away, instead of teaching her a real lesson. Anyone he knew back at home would have never had the nerve to speak to him like that, knowing he would never put up with it. So why had he let her? These unanswerable questions came to a halt as a further glance in the mirror, showing the girl following him close on his tail despite trying to keep a distance. He chuckled despite himself, surprised at the humour she evoked from him. Her bravery was severely misplaced, but he couldn't help commend her for it. Despite having no idea what fuelled her curiosity he couldn't honestly say that seeing her again was a burden. He shook out of his daze when he realised he'd have to lose her before he got home, deciding to make a sharp U-turn on the deserted highway. Unfortunately she wasn't giving up that fast, and as he started to see her desperately try to manoeuvre her car in the opposite direction he barely glimpsed the deer that decided now was the time to grace the road with its presence run across between the two cars.

His heart seemed to stop as everything went into slow motion. He saw the fear, that she had been without earlier, finally show on her face as her car lost control on the uneven road surface as she swerved in an effort to avoid the deer. Suddenly the car was tipping to the side as she desperately struggled, and as the car rolled into the ditch by the side of the road all he could think of was _not her. Not her. _

Knowing at the back of his mind that the usual Klaus would have laughed at this (quite literal) turn of events, the present Klaus unintentionally jammed the breaks on fast, bringing the car to an abrupt stop. Racing over to the overturned vehicle he desperately clawed at the door, ripping it open in his effort to get to her. Her body was bloody and placed at an unnatural angle as the airbag smothered her. Klaus noted with frustration that her seatbelt was undone as he deftly teased her unconscious body out of the car. Lying her down by the side of the road, he checked her pulse, an audible sigh escaping him as he felt it weakly underneath her wrist. Ignoring the light tingling sensation from this he swiped her phone from her pocket, dialling 911 and ordering an ambulance. When the call was finished he glanced at the home screen, his heart for some unknown reason flipping in his chest. Standing with a familiar looking girl was the blonde, in a cheerleading outfit and smiling broadly, caught mid-laugh. In her eyes was a look of complete and utter happiness at whoever was taking the picture. Despite the whole situation Klaus couldn't help but feel a rage within him at the thought of someone making her smile like that. Luckily the sound of sirens awoke him from his stunned state, and typing a quick message onto a memo on her home screen he quickly exited the scene, knowing it would all be over if the cops caught him.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and sat up groggily, trying to bring some order into her disorientated mind. As if like a dream the memories came flooding back to her as she gasped, reaching manically for her phone to tell Rebekkah she had seen her brother. Retrieveing it from the bedside table in the hospital room she pressed the button to unlock it only to find a message typed onto it:

_I'm sorry that you got hurt, hoping you get better soon_

_Klaus_

**You're probably thinking 'hell, this is a bit melodramatic' but I really wanted the story to progress and it just kinda spilled out! Klaus is being a dick I know, but he will change over the course of the story and it's a result of what's happened to him which you'll find out in the upcoming chapters (incidentally any ideas?)**

**Realise also that they seem a bit too in love in the flashback, but seeing as he like hates her at the moment I figure it's okay, and they WERE classic larger than life loving teenagers so….**

**Also realised I misspelt Rebekkah in chapter 1 so from now on it'll be spelt correctly! Hopefully you're still enjoying it and I apologise for the shortness of the chapter, as soon as I have more time I shall update longer and more frequently! Tell me what you think please, it is such a motivation to find people have written reviews and are generally taking an interest in the story! Will update asap – thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it is such a late (and short) update! But real life has been interfering drastically… this is pretty bad but have some time tomorrow in which I can hopefully get some eagerly anticipated Klaroline time – this is more of a necessary build up! Please Read and Review! **

Chapter 3

_Klaus is 17_

"Where…am…I?" Klaus asked groggily, sitting up in the bed he found himself in rubbing his eyes. He looked around, his vision blurry, to find himself hooked up to all sorts of tubes as if he was in a hospital before his eyes registered the outline of a large figure sitting next to him in a chair. It leant forward, revealing itself to be of a middle-aged man with grey hair, smirking as he said

"Welcome back, you've been out for a while. A few people thought you wouldn't make it but I knew it just meant it was working, you'll be stronger for it I promise you."

More confused than even Klaus shook his head, not understanding what this strange man was saying. "I don't..remem-" he began before he was cut off.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, an effect of what you've been through, quite the trauma. I can promise you though that I shall train you to perform to the best of your abilities, as I have taught so many before you. You're in the best hands now."

Attempting to make sense of the words Klaus decided to get some facts straight in his head. "What's your name?" _Simple. Grounding, I can get somewhere once I know something. _

The figure merely stood up, walking out of the room with keys in his hands as he inclined his head towards Klaus before he left. "You may call me Mikael."

* * *

_Present Day_

"Oh honey," Liz Forbes whispered as she came into the hospital room, seeing her daughter awake for the first time in hours, "you're going to be alright."

Caroline struggled to keep her breathing even as she attempted to string a coherent sentence together explaining her evening.

"Mom, I saw him, I saw Klaus, he's alive but he's different and older and I-"

"Darling, the nurses mentioned that you kept repeating his name. It's the shock of the accident, he's gone honey." Caroline's mother whispered, stroking her hair away from her face, avoiding the stitches on her forehead.

"No mom, you don't understand! I saw him! He was STANDING outside the GRILL and we SPOKE!" beginning to get agitated Caroline jerked away from her touch, squirming restlessly as she tried to get her mother to listen to her.

Liz looked sadly at her daughter while turning her head and calling for a doctor. She muttered consoling words as he entered with a syringe, too late Caroline realising what their intention was. It was 10 seconds later when everything went black.

* * *

"Jesus Christ Klaus. You can't just go on an unscheduled road trip when things get rough, what about your mark? And what if the cops had got you?" Mikael was fuming as Klaus walked through the door, exhausted from driving all night without sleep.

"Relax. I got rid of him a couple of days ago and decided to check out the area, I met my deadline by a week and decided I needed some time off." Klaus retorted, running his hands through his hair.

"So? There's another mark, more work to be done. You know that more than anyone Klaus. It's a good thing the others didn't see you slacking off; you know how they look to you for an example."

Klaus sighed, letting Mikael rant whilst he allowed other thoughts to occupy his mind. She had known his name, the name only a few people knew. He may have been drunk but he would have used a fake one, and plus he definitely would have remembered the ferocious blonde beauty that had so fearlessly stood up to him and followed him. He had been worrying about her all night, the man who hadn't let another human's life concern him for as long as he could remember. That and the way that she had looked at him, like all her Christmas's had come at once concerned him. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, Klaus knew that more than anyone, but women were normally struggling to form a coherent sentence in front of him let alone scream and shout. They were afraid. Deeply confused he apologised again to Mikael and left for his room on the floor above, needing to shut himself away from the world of Mystic Falls. Yet he had a feeling he would not be able to stay away for long. Mikael had sounded slightly afraid when he heard of his location, an emotion never before heard from Klaus. Yes, he was hiding something. And Klaus was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile Rebekkah was gaping incredulously at the text Caroline had sent her, knowing she wouldn't lie about something like this. She wasn't allowed visitors apparently due to her 'mental state' but she had seemed optimistic in the text that provided she didn't mention her 'dead' ex-boyfriend they would deem her healthy enough to be out in a few days. Knowing they would have to come up with a plan, and fast, as unless Caroline hadn't said all of the crucial details they had no idea where he had gone now, he could be anywhere.

_Oh Klaus, I knew you weren't dead. We knew it. _Rebekkah thought, relief coursing through her veins. Caroline and her had been adamant that he was alive, despite rarely voicing their opinions as they knew the detrimental effect they had on others, not believing the hope. She smiled as she saw Caroline had sent another text, only a minute ago.

**I totally forgot to mention, he left a memo on my phone! Despite anything that has happened to him, old habits die hard eh?**

This showed a new side of Caroline, eliciting her more determined traits than had been apparent during the last few months especially. Rebecca couldn't help but allow her thoughts to drift to Caroline and Klaus as a couple…_people had even nicknamed them Klaroline for crying out loud…! _If they found him they would make sure they discovered what had happened to him, and if anyone had anything to do with it then they would pay.

* * *

Klaus checked the location of his next mark, deciding that leaving a day early would allow him to make a stop in Mystic Falls without Mikael knowing. Gathering his stuff in a rucksack he scooped him the necessities and edged open the window – peering out to the silent landscape surrounding the house. Steathily edging himself down to the ground (having perfected this skill over the years) Klaus double checked he was unseen before seeking the open road. He needed to quash his fascination for Caroline before it got out of hand, he was becoming like a vampire addicted to her type blood. A monster, out of control until he had his fix.

It was time the monster fed again.

* * *

**HOPE IT WAS PASSABLY OKAY AT LEAST! Will do my best to update asap – thank you for all the support thus far!**


End file.
